biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Giuseppe Cafiero
300px|right Giuseppe Cafiero (Nápoles, 29 de abril de 1940) es un escritor, dramaturgo y novelista italiano, publicado en cuatro idiomas. Biografía Vive en la campiña toscana, en Lucignano, en la provincia de Arezzo, Italia. Nació en Nápoles. Su infancia transcurrió en varias ciudades italianas. En Bologna empezó a frecuentar círculos intelectuales en la reconocida librería “Palma Verde”, de Roberto Roversi. Fue en una de las primeras revistas publicadas por este centro cultural que apareció la primera parte del libro “James Joyce – Roma y otras historias”. Luego trabajó para varias productoras de radio, especialmente Radio Capodistria, y también para la radio de la Suiza Italiana, por lo que se mudó a la Toscana, donde finalmente ha podido dedicarse a la lectura y también a la escritura. Su principal influencia literaria ha sido Calvino, escritor de una sutileza e inteligencia intelectual literaria extraordinaria. Giuseppe Cafiero lee continuamente a Jorge Luis Borges, otro autor sublime e inimitable. Giuseppe Cafiero ha realizado reediciones, adaptaciones libres, reducciones para la radio, traducciones del francés. El espectro de nombres es amplio, de William Shakespeare a Eugene O’Neill, de Rudolf Erich Raspe a Alphonse Daudet, de Ernst Toller a Bertolt Brecht. Ha escrito para el teatro y la radio, colaborando también con la RAI, la Sveriges Radio y la Australian Broadcasting Corporation. Pero su punto más fuerte es la "bio-ficción", como sus libros “Joyce en Roma”, otro que publicó en 2008 acerca de Vincent Van Gogh, y uno más acerca de Gustave Flaubert en 2010. Los tres personajes son revolucionarios en sus propios campos. Van Gogh, con esa explosión de colores de belleza extraordinaria. Joyce, que rompió con el realismo literario de los 1800. De ahí que sus libros tengan un gran manejo del lenguaje de sus personajes, gracias a su experiencia escribiendo para la radio. Este es el caso del programa que Giuseppe Cafiero escribió llamado "James Joyce in una notte in Valpurga", en 1990, después del cual terminó la narración novelada de la estancia de Joyce en Roma en 1906 y 1907. Este mismo texto fue traducido al español, con el título "Los fantasmas de Joyce", y editado en 2013. Al año siguiente fue adaptado para teatro y estrenado en Buenos Aires, Argentina con el título "Ánima Joyce". La difusión de su obra en idioma español continuó de manera intensa; en 2014 fueron editadas sus novelas: "Vincent Van Gogh o la ambigüedad de la locura" y "Edgar Allan Poe o la ambigüedad de la muerte" por TSDL en formato e-book. Causó repercusión su obra teatral "L'inserzione", que trata de la apropiación de niños como botín de guerra. Es prácticamente un monólogo protagonizado por la madre adoptiva del niño en cuestión. Fue traducida al castellano y editada con el título "El aviso", y es su más reciente estreno mundial en Buenos Aires, Argentina. La puesta y dirección fue realizada por Mariano Terré. . Obras Teatro El aviso (2015). Idioma español Anima Joyce (Editorial Parábola, 2014). Idioma español Novelas Vincent Van Gogh o la ambigüedad de la locura (TSDL, 2014). E-book en idioma español Edgar Allan Poe o la ambigüedad de la muerte (TSDL, 2014). E-book en idioma español James Joyce, Roma y Otras Historias (Palibrio, 2012). Idioma español James Joyce, Rome and Other Stories (Palibrio, 2012). Idioma inglés Gli incauti negozi sulla vita e sulle opere di Monsieur Gustave Flaubert, scrittore (Pacini editore, 2010). Idioma italiano James Joyce, Rome and Other Stories (Sanbun Publisher, 2010). Idioma inglés Le Ambiguità della Memoria (Holden Editore, 2008). Idioma italiano The Ambiguities of Memory or the Decalogue (Xlibris, 2008). Idioma inglés Vincent Van Gogh (Ayesha, 2008). Idioma español Vincent Van Gogh (Pacini Editore, 2008. Idioma italiano James Joyce, Roma e Altre Storie (Pendragon, 2006. Idioma italiano Vincent (Olive Press, 2006). Idioma holandés James Joyce on the Witches’ Sabbath (Sanbun Publisher, 2005). Idioma inglés The Ambiguities of Senses (Sanbun Publishers, 2005). Idioma inglés Vincent: a life of Van Gogh (Xlibris, 2003). Idioma inglés Papavero nero: Poe, in Lettera (University of Cardiff, 1996). Idioma italiano Tainted Blood (University of Halifax, Canada, 1995). Idioma inglés Otras obras Representaciones teatrales * “El aviso”, dirigido por Mariano Terré, 2015, estreno mundial en Buenos Aires, Argentina* * “Anima Joyce”, grupo teatral “Compañía teatral Quinto Piso”, 2014, estreno mundial en Buenos Aires, Argentina* * “Creando un país para Alicia”, grupo teatral “Ayesha”, 2012, estreno mundial en Buenos Aires, Argentina* * “Il ritorno”, grupo Teatro Contemporaneo di Bologna, Italia * “L’Egoarca”, grupo Teatro Contemporaneo di Bologna, Italia * “Silhouette-Poemio”, grupo Teatro Contemporaneo di Bologna, Italia * “Il serpente che sognò l’arcobaleno”, grupo I Nuovi Rabdomanti di Milano, Italia Traducciones * “La vita quotidiana a Firenze ai tempi di Dante” di Pierre Antonietti, Biblioteca universale Rizzoli, 1984 * “Richerche sulla natura e le funzioni del linguaggio” di Brine Parain * “Platone” di François Chatelet, Cappelli, 1982 * “Riflessioni sulla storia” di Georges Lefebvre* Editori Riuniti, 1976 Programas de Radio * Un ciclo de 21 episodios sobre poetas anglo americanos, para Radio Capodistria (Eslovenia) * Un ciclo de 13 episodios sobre los mayores autores contemporáneos (de Beckett a Dürrenmatt) , para Radio Capodistria (Eslovenia) * Un ciclo de 34 episodios de “Teatro in casa”, reducciones de textos de teatro para la radio, de Shakespeare a Brecht a O’Neill, para Radio Capodistria (Eslovenia) * “James Joyce in una notte di Valpurga”, drama radiofónico para la Radio de la Suiza Italiana, en italiano * “James Joyce in una notte di Valpurga” para la Australian Broacasting Coroporation, en inglés * “James Joyce in una notte di Valpurga” para la Swedish Radio, en sueco * “James Joyce in una notte di Valpurga” para la Slovenia Radio, en esloveno * “Il ritorno”, drama radiofónico original para la Radio de la Suiza Italiana, en italiano * Adaptación libre radiofónica en 36 episodios del “Bouvard et Pécuchet” de Gustave Flaubert, para la Radio de la Suiza Italiana, en italiano * Adaptación libre radiofónica en 12 episodios del “Barone di Münchhausen” de Raspe, para la Radio de la Suiza Italiana, en italiano * Adaptación libre radiofónica en 36 episodios del “Tartarin de Tarascon” de Daudet, para la Radio de la Suiza Italiana, en italiano * Adaptación libre radiofónica del “Oplà, noi viviamo!” de Ernst Toller, para la Radio de la Suiza Italiana, en italiano Referencias Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial